Edgar Allan Poe
Edgar Allan Poe battled Stephen King in Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. He was portrayed by George Watsky. Information on the rapper Edgar Poe, more commonly known as Edgar Allan Poe, was born on January 19th, 1809, in Boston, Massachusetts. He was an American author, poet, editor, and literary critic, considered a part of the American Romantic Movement. Poe is best known for his short stories and poems, such as "The Tell-Tale Heart", "The Black Cat", "The Cask of Amontillado", "The Pit and the Pendulum", "The Masque of the Red Death", "The Raven", "Lenore", and many more. Poe's tales of mystery and horror inspired various detective stories, and the atmosphere in his works are still unrivaled today in popular culture throughout literature, music, films, and television. The Mystery Writers of America also present an annual award known as the Edgar Award for distinguished work in the mystery genre. On October 3rd, 1849, Poe was found in Baltimore, Maryland, in great distress. He was taken to Washington College Hospital where he died on October 7th, at the age of 40. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Once upon a midnight dreary, as I spit this weak and weary, I will choke this joker with a trochee till his cheeks are teary! (Ahh!) But y'all don't hear me! All should fear me! I'll forever be better; you'll never be near me. Your books are as eerie as Beverly Cleary! You're a faux Bram Stoker, so scram, the show's over! Your flow's so-so. Poe's poems pwn posers! (Snap!) I wrote them locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage. The Tell-Tale Heart beats soft in its grave while this jerk just beats off on a page! 'Verse 2:' Stephen, you pretend to do it, I've been really living through it: misery and poverty and family woes! I see through you like pantyhose, doing Chappelle and Simpsons cameos! (Ahh!) Even if you're gripping on a weapon, then you better get to stepping if you're messing with the horror lord! In a minute, maybe, I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits, and I'mma stick him in the floorboards! Trivia *Poe is George Watsky's second character to have a verse written in a specific meter, after William Shakespeare. The meter used for Poe was trochaic octameter. *He is the second character to be physically revealed in a preview at the end of a battle, after Superman. **The background from the preview was shaded differently from that of the final version. *His short story, The Cask of Amontillado, was referenced by one of his opponents' characters, Pennywise, in The Joker vs Pennywise. Gallery Edgar Allan Poe Preview.png|Edgar Allan Poe's cameo at the end of Rick Grimes vs Walter White Stephen King and Edgar Allan Poe Behind the Scenes.png|A picture of George Watsky as Edgar Allan Poe and Zach Sherwin as Stephen King posted on ERB's Facebook page Edgar Allan Poe Painting.jpeg|A painting of Edgar Allan Poe by Sulai Lopez Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:George Watsky